Elemental Nations Duelist
by Kyuubi16
Summary: Prequel to Academy Duelist. Of all the worlds Hagoromo could have asked him to explore it had to be a boring world around children's card games. Oh well, the best he could do was make the most of it. The women are beautiful at least and the card game in question is pretty fun.


The Elemental Nation Duelist

0

NarutoxHarem

0

Story Start

0

Uzumaki Naruto. International Champion. Winner of European Tournament Cup, first four American yearly American tournaments and American cup, Winner of African tournament, Semi-Finals winner of the South American cup, Two-Time winner of the Canadian tournament, Semi-Finals winner of the Mexico Tournament cup, Four time winner of the Australian cup. Rank nine in the top ten highest ranked Duelist in the world.

Naruto read over the jumbled facts of his Bio. He really needed to find a more reliable source then Wikipedia.

To think he was returning to Pegasus's remote island in the pacific. _'What is that crazy bastard thinking?'_ Naruto looked at the deck in his hand.

''Attention Duelists!''

Naruto looked up to see an extremely tall man wearing shades and a black business suit. ' _What the hell is up with his hair?'_ Naruto then realized that he was one of the thugs that helped kidnap old man Moto, Saruwatari if he was correct. And to this day Naruto still tripped off the fact that apparently Grandpa Moto got injured playing a children's card game.

''All duelists head towards the castle for an important announcement!''

The large and for a lack of better word castle was built graciously on a massive plateau in the middle of the island. The stairs alone looked like they were easily a mile or two in length. From where they were up to the entrance was a journey in itself.

''Upon arriving, wait in front of the gates! We will now explain the rules!'' He turned to the side. ''Pegasus-san, if you would do the honors!''

And out in that red suit of his was 'Maximillion Pegasus.'

''Welcome everyone! Welcome to Duelist Kingdom!''

After all only somebody who was drunk or just plain evil would seal someone's soul into a tape. Well technically his soul was in a Camcorder but same difference. ''Allow me to explain the rules of this very special tournament! The duels will take place with official duel monsters cards only, of course! I hope you all brought your most powerful decks! Of course if you're not completely confident, you are allowed to trade with one another. Each of you should have already received a duel glove and two star chips, correct?'' Pegasus held up a gloved hand with two golden star shaped chips in them. At that people were checking their coats and pants for them.

''At this time, please put the glove on your right hand. On the glove you should find 10 crevices where you can place star chips. Please insert your 2 star chips into them now. The loser surrenders the star chips they bet to the winner! If you lose all your star chips, you lose...you're no longer qualified to be a participant! The duels can take place anytime, anywhere throughout the Kingdom. The first duelist to win ten star chips will win the honors of entering the castle! Only they will have a chance at the prize!''

Naruto looked at his chips and then back at Pegasus. _'Not to mention all these new special rules you cooked up. No Tributes. Fusions in the main deck. Gah this is going to be hectic.'_

''The Time Limit for the game is 48 hours! Once the Time runs out, those with less than ten star chips will be eliminated! They will be declared the losers and deported from the island immediately! NOW, Duelists! I pray for your success!''

An hour passed and Naruto was already searching for a worthy duelist. He was scouting around the island looking for anyone who might put up a challenge. Of all the worlds he could have ended up on why did it have to be one filled with civilians?

And here he thought Hagoromo didn't have a sense of humor. He should have never agreed to that old man's request. He should have just stayed a disembodied spirit.

''Hey you kid! Give me your star chips or I'll hurt ya?''

Naruto turned around and snorted, ''You're joking right? The guy in question was short, about five feet in height and so pudgy in size he would as in the immortal words of and as Gabriel Iglesias would put it, 'Damn!' He was probably only sixteen or seventeen , but wore a white shirt that barely covered his stomach and elastic pants. By the way he was breathing hard it was obvious he was obvious.

 **'And that's what happened when your kids don't exercise and play children's card games all day.'**

 _'Your father is a troll.'_

''Did you hear...''

Naruto had hit him with a quick uppercut sending the kid to the ground unconscious. He then searched through the kid's deck. Most level 3 and below monsters with more than allowed number of certain traps and spells. Naruto sighed as he pilfered the two star chips in his pocket. They wouldn't even count towards his ten, but the blond decided to just be ready for whatever crazy shit Pegasus had planned. It couldn't have been worse than trying to get Naruto to watch Spice World though; nothing was going to beat that any time soon.

Naruto saw a crowd gathering around and heard. ''Hey! Insector Haga and the guy who beat Kaiba, Yugi are dueling!'' one of the duelist hopefuls cried out.

That was all Naruto needed to here.

Naruto recognized Yugi or he should say the 'Other Yugi' almost immediately. The two were identical except one being older, taller, and with more bass in his voice. His outfit consisted of the standard male Domino Junior/Senior High uniform complete with a closed buckled collar. His extremely extravagant hair featured multiple layers including long blond crooked, pointy locks for his fringe, the rest of it featured a five large spikes colored black with a magenta sheen along the edges. He was wearing one of the legendary Thousand-Years Item, the Millennium Puzzle on a lace around his neck.

His opponent Insector Haga wore large round yellow glasses. His hair was that of a turquoise color arranged in a "Beatles' Haircut" fashion. His outfit consisted of a green jacket with a raised collar, a white shirt underneath, a red bow tie and brown trousers.

Naruto was there just in time to see Other Yugi activate Mirror Force. Destroying all of Haga's monster and...

'Wait a minute what? That can't be right.' He thought as he saw Haga's Life Points go from 2000 to 555. In the real rules Mirror Force doesn't do any damage. Even with that case that should have done 2035 worth of damage.

Between Hercules Beetle, Basic Insect, Big Insect, Gokibore, and Kamakirima the total was more than enough to end this duel but only dealt 1445. Leaving a surplus difference of 590 out of the equation. 'Jeez Pegasus. If you were going to lower the Life points down to 2,000 and realized you had to fuck up the game to try make things balanced you should have left it at four or eight thousand.

Naruto watched as the others cheered Yugi on. 'Jonuinchi-san, Honda-san, Bakura-san and Anzu-chan.'

One of Yugi's two former bullies who miraculously, or one would say magically turned around to become his friend. He sported a hairstyle that was just unrealistic by human standards in this world. Bright blond hair and dark brown eyes.

His outfit consisted of a long green open jacket with a raised collar, a white T-shirt underneath and blue jeans.

His partner in crime Honda didn't stick out as much. His outfit consisted of a long brown coat with a raised collar, a white buttoned shirt underneath and black jeans. His brown hair was arranged such that a large part spikes out from the front of his head.

Next was...hm what was his name? Bakura? Naruto had a hard time remembering that guy. All he could remember was that the guy was British, at least in his mind. Oh and he was bearing the Millennium Ring.

He was wearing a white wool sweater and green undershirt. His white hair was pointed downwards in various directions and trails half way down his back.

Finally was the only female of the group Anzu. She had shoulder length Reddish-brown hair and eyes. She was wearing an outfit comprised of a yellow shirt, which flowed like a skirt at her thighs, with a pink waist coat over it and a blue mini-skirt under it. A pair of brown knee-high boots completed the rest of her outfit. It was similar to her school outfit which consisted of a pink coat, a white oxford shirt, a blue tie, and a blue pleated skirt.

A chuckle reverberated in his ears. ''That was smooth, all right...but Yugi-chan's only taken a small lead...''

Suddenly a familiar and attractive woman showed up.

She was wearing a short-sleeved purple coat over her white tube top. She was also wearing a dark purple mini-skirt and a deck holder strapped to her thigh. The middle of her chest was quite revealing as the binding was held together in the middle by strings. Upon closer inspection he realized her chest was even bigger than Anzu's already impressive mammaries.

''Ooh!''

''Mai Kujaku!''

Naruto noticed immediately that the two guys were drooling over the blonde bombshell. Hell at the pier she even had Yugi blushing. For a second there Naruto was beginning to worry about that boy. His thoughts were interrupted when she spoke. Most likely in response to the guys boasts of Yugi having the duel in the bag.

'Man does she have magnificent breasts!'

''...to defeat in a single turn! It's too early to get cocky!''

Naruto watched the spectacle unfold. He then turned his attention back to the duel as Haga played Larvae Month.

''Japanese Champion or not it you can't always measure someone's worth by their titles,'' Naruto finally spoke up surprising the group.

''Naruto/Naruto-san!''

He was unfazed by the group's exclamation. It had been a while since he had seen them.

''Hhm...International champion Uzumaki Naruto. Rumors had it you quit dueling when you haven't appeared in any tournaments last year.''

Naruto turned his gaze towards Mai. He easily shook off her allure. She was probably used to guys tripping all over themselves to talk to her. If it was during his initial years Naruto would probably be making a fool out of himself like Jonuinchi and Honda, but unfortunately for the Harpies duelist Naruto had developed a tolerance for seduction, thanks in part of a certain former Mizukage who made it a game to fluster him.

''The rumors were exaggerated. It doesn't matter who wins or loose. In a way you win by seeing the strategies and cards. I know a bit about you Kujaku-san. If Dinosaur Ryuzaki's grumblings earlier were any indication I have a feeling for your style.'' He tapped his nose. ''The nose knows.'' He said as he noticed the sharp look in her eyes. A look of a woman who didn't like to be out-smarted and hated to lose.

Naruto turned his attention back to the duel as the other Yugi activate Makiu, the Magical Mist to wash away the poison from the field. Gaia the Dragon Champion's 2600 attack points that was decreased by Great Moth's poison by 900 was no longer in effect.

Regardless it was destroyed.

At which Yugi summoned Summoned Skull who gained a thousand attack point boost and destroy Great Moth winning the duel and ending with Yugi claiming Haga's title as Regional Champion.

 _'Ok that's retarded? Summoned Skull is a fiend. So what these rules are saying is it'll get a 1000 attack point boost in water fields like Umi? But for every 500 attack points a monster has it gains 150 in field points advantage. Even by some odd way this works Summoned skull should have only got 750 added attack points. These new rules are giving me a migraine.''_ Naruto thought as he massaged his forehead as the Domino High students cheered for Yugi.

000

Chapter End

00

Naruto was an observer this chapter more than anything. It picks up next chapter.

Prequel to academy duelist so a whole different deck and a different Naruto in personality.


End file.
